Devices of this type are well known in the prior art, as illustrated, for example, in patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,697, FR-2,532,084 and FR-2,658,466.
The continuing preoccupation with reducing braking distances has recently led to the development of various arrangements aimed at reducing booster response times, particularly during emergency braking.
The invention falls within this context and its purpose is to provide a simple solution to this problem, at the same time allowing optimum and immediate use of the braking force exerted by the driver, wider opening of the booster inlet valve, and better air flow towards the rear chamber of the booster.